Some example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a method of controlling a temperature thereof.
In general, semiconductor devices generate more heat when semiconductor devices operate at higher speeds. If the amount of heat generated by a semiconductor device increases beyond a desired (or suitable) range, the performance of the semiconductor device may be affected. The performance of semiconductor devices used in small-sized mobile products may be affected if the heat generated by the devices increases beyond a desired (or suitable) range.
Also, data processing speeds may be more difficult to maintain at reliable levels if the temperature of the semiconductor device increases beyond a desired (or suitable) range. The operating speed of a semiconductor device may be reduced in order to decrease the amount of heat generated by the semiconductor device.